The Job Offer
by The Professional Holiday Man
Summary: Rhys, now a successful owner of Atlas Corporation, notices that his old friend, Sasha, has been experiencing some money problems. Not knowing the cause, he generously gives her a job. Only one problem though, it's really humiliating for a commanding girl such as her.
1. New Personal Assistant

The successful businessman swirled his expensive wine with his robotic arm, slinging his head lazily onto the arm that was propped up on the long, black chair, watching the skags wrestle with some bandits from his tower. It was sunset, the sky lighting up with brilliant colors of red and purple reflecting vividly off his yellow eye. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the sun could be seen behind two large mountains, almost seeming alive as it looked as if it was peeking over the large land masses.

He sighed, gently spinning around in his chair as he took long sips of the wine, each one being longer than the last. He was bored, and his appointment with a dear friend has been long overdue- nearly an hour!

Being rich, he wasn't used to waiting.

His small, black receiver on his sleek, wooden table suddenly came to life with a static whir. "Sir, there is a woman here to see you." A respectful female voice came through the intercom. "Should I send her away?"

The man stopped spinning, and started to gaze at the black box with a bland stare. He whirred his drink, taking another long sip.

"Sir-"

"Sent her in." He had a smug smile on his face as he ran a hand through his smooth, brown hair, causing it to slightly rise. "And for the last time, call me Rhys. I'm more comfortable with that."

"Right... Rhys." She hesitantly responded, slightly squirming around in her snug chair that he had picked out for her. She wasn't used to breaking formality.

"Thank you." He took another sip from his wine, quickly using his ECHO-Eye to change his large monitor from pictures of vault hunters to the camera feed, slight static occurred as he switched through, finally finding the elevator feed as he leaned back into his chair, setting down the wine as he had a gleeful smile. His entertainment was here after all.

 _Beep_

He looked up, through his digital monitor as he quickly shut it down waiting for a quick moment before the girl walked in. The girl that was on the journey that pretty much changed his life.

Sasha.

He smiled fondly as he saw that she was still rocking the weirdly shaped earrings. He keeps on forgetting to ask her what they were.

"Sasha, my favorite thief."

"Rhys, my favorite billionaire." She said mockingly, putting a hand on her hip as she examined the office.

She whistled, "Man, you really are rich as hell..." She gazed over the gold plated weapons and the numerous amount monster heads. It felt as though she walked into a museum.

"Anyways, why did you call me?" She took a seat on the black velvet couch, swinging her arms across the back of it.

"Well." He stood up, exposing his black, open-jacket suit, a white untucked shirt underneath with a black, slim tie that was lazy loosened. In her opinion, the idiot actually looked pretty handsome. She felt a slight twinge at her heart as she wondered how many woman threw themselves to him already. "I heard you had some money problems, so, I'm offering you a job."

He walked over to the window, looking out at the beautiful sky.

"Dude, you look so much like some sorta evil villain straight out of a movie." She stifled her laugher with her hand as she had mocking eyes.

He looked back with a self-conscious look, "Really? I mean, I'm not. But do I really look like a bad guy?"

She giggled again, she missed having these moments with him. "No, I was just kidding. Anyways, you were talking about a job?"

She crossed her leg, her thighs mushing together as Rhys looked on distractingly, Sasha smiled at how she still had the same affect on him.

He cleared his throat, sitting down in his chair before his face went back to being a serious buisnessman. "Right, so I have a job for you. Thing is though, you might not like it."

Sasha thought back to seeing her sister on the floor, coughing violently as she swore she could see blood coming out in splatters. She lowered her hands, resting them on her knees as she looked at her friend in the dead center of his eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Rhys smirked, causing her heart to skip a beat as she rubbed her thighs together. "Awesome."

* * *

Sasha woke up in her small apartment, lifting herself up from her small bed, looking over to her right, only to forget that she was in the hospital. She sighed.

She jumped out of bed, it's springs sharply screeching as she did. She strode over to her wardrobe, putting on a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath, some blue jeans to accompany it. She was told to come in with casual clothes today.

She went into the kitchen, quickly grabbing the small pan and placing it on the stove, turning the fire onto "Middle", watching as the fire sparked into life as started to heat up the cold metal. She opened the fridge, grabbing two eggs and quickly cracked it into the pan, periodically moving it around using the pan as to not burn it. She reached underneath the counter, grabbing a couple grains of salt as sprinkled it over the eggs.

 _Thump_

There was a dull thud near the door, the girl set the fire on low as she walked over to the noise, promptly finding the papers the paper boy delivered for today. She picked them up, placing it on the kitchen table before going back to the stove. She'll read it later.

-8 minutes later-

It was _later_. She sat at her table with her eggs, putting a large drop of ketchup on the side as she used the fork to stick one in her mouth. They were pretty fucking tasty. She smiled, putting another in as she reached for the papers, skipping through them until her eyes fell on, "Your new job at Atlas Corporation" in golden letter, practically radiating light it was so sparkly. She scrolled through the note.

"Congratulation on getting a job at the proud company of Atlas. Who did you have to kill for this?" She lightheartedly rolled her eyes at Rhys's humor. "To start you off: work starts at 8 for everyone and ends at 6. So be sure to get here on time, because 3 tardies equals a fire, or as they call it in business, execution as the economy is crippled as the amount of effort and energy you need to even begin to think you have a job, you would have killed yourself as you realized, 'Maybe I shouldn't have come in late 3 time.'"

Sasha took a moment of silence, slowly turning her head at the clock right above the stove before letting out a breath of relief, it was barely 7. She ate another bite of her eggs, dipping it in ketchup this time before she continued reading.

"Also, to make you are- in fact- you, you'll be required to carry your ID whenever you are around the facility. You don't want to know how easy the boss could kill you if you don't have it." Underneath the sentence, it said, "Easier than stealing candy from a baby."

She sighed, leave it to Rhys to try to intimidate his employees with an old saying. She put the letter down, noticing how it stood up a little, exposing a small indent which meant something was underneath. She turned it over, looking at her new ID.

It was from the photo shoot she had when she accepted the job, it was white in the middle with red on the outermost sides of the card, a small text underneath her name said "Level 5 clearance". Also under her name, was her role...

"Personal Assistant".

She groaned, suffering a blow to her dignity as she looked at the card again, staring at her rebellious pose she did for the photo, thinking back to when she accepted.

* * *

"So, the only job I have open right now is _Personal Assistant._ "

He flipped his screen to show her the power chart, each level having their own name, except one, which was right under his: Personal Assistant.

"What?" She rhetorically groaned, leaning her head back.

"I said, the only jo-"

"I know what you said." She looked at the power list again, scanning it for another empty space, only to see, that he wasn't lying. There really were no open spots.

She chose hesitantly, and even then, she still wasn't sure. "What, exactly, does a Personal Assistant do?"

Rhys took a sip from his wine, "They are pretty much my assistant. You would follow me around, doing what I ask, go with me to meetings, update my agenda. Y'know, assistant stuff." He moved his wine whenever he said a point, taking another sip as he watched the girl for a reaction, which, so far, was just a thoughtful stare.

He watched closely, finally realizing that she needed more motivation. "It pays 100,000 y'know."

Her eyes bulged. "Really!?"

"Well, no. But for you, I'll make an exception." He gave her a smirk, taking another long sip until it was empty, placing it gently down on the wooden table.

She smiled fondly, feeling her heart rate get faster the longer she looked at him, "Thank you."

Rhys was a little taken back; he had never heard her sound so... Thankful. The girl he remembered those years ago would not bow down to anyone, only a rebellious, snarky attitude to life, talking back to the authorities when she felt like it. He's not complaining though. He gave her a half-smile.

"No problem. Now, follow my assistant, Kristy." He nodded to the timid girl standing behind Sasha. He called her up a while ago. "She'll lead you to your photo shoot."

* * *

She smiled at the memories, not really minding that she was his slave pretty much.

She quickly gulfed down her breakfast, placing it in the sink to wash later. She peered at the clock, noticing that it was not 7:20. She had time. She took the ID card, eyeing it for a little bit before shoving it into her slim pants, rapidly fixed her hair into rows of small braids, and went out the door, mentally preparing herself for the first day on the job.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** :

This is probably not gonna go anywhere, but whatever. Just had an idea and decided to write about it. It's a pretty interesting idea though, no?


	2. Dressing Rooms are made For One, Not Two

"Welcome Ms. Sasha!"

The white robot moved it's eyes spastically, moving its forked hands along with his words.

The mention girl looked around before pointing a confused finger at herself, her face even more confused. "How do you know me?"

The robot flashed a digital smile. "The boss, Rhys, had me upload your picture into my data base. Welcome to you first day on the job, **Personal Assistant**." The last part sounded cut together, as if the word, personal assistant hasn't previously been in his memory files.

"Oh, that's cool..." She attempted to walk past the robot, shoving her hands into her jacket's pockets.

"Nope." The robot quickly scooted in front of her, it's eyes turning red. "Show me your ID."

"Oh, right." She quickly dug inside her pocket, passing her phone and spare keys until she found the small ID. "Here ya go."

She held it up, waiting for the robot to scan it or something.

A wide beam of colored light shot from its eyes, narrowing on the card before quickly moving up and down, Sasha just watching in curiosity.

"Welcome! Please create a password so we know it's you the next time."

It's eyes rolled back, showing two projectors as it send out another beam, this time blue with lines of white. The projection grew, transforming into a large screen with a keyboard layout, the word "Password" was hovering over a box above the keyboard.

The girl hooded her eyes, "Geez. How paranoid is the dumb idiot?"

"Don't you dare insult the might Rhys. He could strike you down right here if he wanted to." The robot send a finger upwards, pointing at the room Rhys was located in, it's head as still as a statue.

"Right." She quickly typed in "SuckMyBallsRhys221" into the password field, giving a few small nods before pressing Enter, a cheeky smile breaking out on her face.

The screen collapsed upon itself, causing the girl to slightly jump as the robot gave a quick salute. "Thank you for signing up with Atlas Corp. We hope this was your dream!"

The girl sighed, "Nope."

She pushed the robot out of the way, admiring the lush gardens outside the entrance. She stopped before the door, looking up to gawk at how big the sign was. She looked down again, noticing a blue flower sticking out from the garden, it's roots perusing in and out the grass.

She smiled fondly, remembering how nervous the dork looked as he put that blue flower in her hair, and how they were chased right after.

She crouched down, easily taking the flower as she clutched it close to her heart, keeping it there as she walked forward, taking a second to wait for the doors to slide open, and walked in. She looked around upon her entrance. The waiting lobby had white floors with spacious walls, comfortable looking black couches lined the walls, some important looking men and women sat down, looking at their phones with their briefcases secured between their legs. The walls had some scarcely placed motivational and pictures of how the place came to be: from Rhys using the deed taken from the ship to talk to some tall dudes, to him finally sitting in his chair, a smug look on his face as he had a glass of expensive looking wine in his hand. Captions underneath read, "I used to be a janitor on Helios, and now I'm the CEO of a national business. May this story help you in the success that you deserve."

She strode forward, her sneakers making loud clicks as the business people all looked up, glaring at the unprofessional looking girl. "Hey Kris."

The assistant looked up from her monitor, a welcome smile already brightening up her cheerful face. "Sasha! You here for the first day of the job?"

Sasha nodded slowly, "Yup."

"Aw, cheer up. This job is actual a lot better than it seems." She tried to reassure the girl.

"I'm just in it for the money."

Her face slightly twisted into disbelief, "Well, the boss would change that up real quick."

She quickly typed on her computer, the printer whirring up as a small slip of paper rolled out. She swiped it up with a practiced manner, handing it to the greedy girl.

Sasha reluctantly took the paper, slightly surprised at the high quality of the paper. She looked at the page, reading over the words as she quickly figured out that it was a V.I.P reservation for seeing the CEO. A.K.A, Rhys.

"We'll see." She continued, "Do I go to the same place as last time or what?"

"Yes. You remember the way, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Kris." She gave a small wave, strolling down the hallway branching off to the left with long strides, periodically looking down at the gold slip of paper, reading over the words over and over. It's a habit she picked up over the years. She looked up to notice the wide elevators, pressing the down button before she gazed around, looking at the pictures of Rhys shaking hands with multiple people plastered over the black walls.

 _Beep_

The elevator doors slid open smoothly. Sasha walked in promptly, clicking the top floor button as she waited for the doors to close, she stared as the paper again.

"Wait!"

At the sound of the loud shout, she shot her head up, noticing a man wearing a slim black suit ran towards her with a brown, leather briefcase, showing his class as it has no wrinkles or scratches. Sasha stuck her foot between the doors, forcing the doors to slide back open as the man rushed in, using his free hand to smooth her tie down as he gazed over the girl, soaking up her causal wear before leaning over to click floor 5. He let out an huff of air, running his hand through his brown locks before looking back at the girl, who was currently looking around the elevator, beginning to feel awkward.

"So, do you work here?" His thick Russian accent was the first the girl noticed about the well suited man.

She quickly darted her eyes, moving her head towards him. "Umm, yeah."

He let out a chuckle, "Really? If I'd know any better, I would've thought you were his girlfriend."

Her face lit up, her shoulder slightly tensed, "W-Why would you think that?"

Her imagination started to run wild as she began to think how life would be like if they were a couple, her heart began pounding faster the longer she thought.

"Well, I mean, you're a cute girl, and I heard the boss used to have a crush on some cute girl." His illogical thinking made her wonder how he even got a job in this building.

"Well, no I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his personal assistant." She crossed her arms.

"Personal assistant?" He put a hand up to his chin, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, girl. That job-"

 _Beep_.

The elevator jolted into a slowed down state before fully stoping, the chrome doors slid open. "Oh, well. This is my stop."

He gave a quick nod, take long strides to walk out before he took a quick right turn. She stood there, curiosity going to town on her mind as it tried to come to a conclusion on what he said.

The doors shut once more, the elevator briefly shaking as she could feel it start to rise once more to the top it taking a couple of shakes as it passed each floor up.

She sighed, staring at the number of the elevator as she was on floor 8. Only two more to go.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

The doors, once more, slid open, revealing the familiar sight of the boss's office, a sight she was sure she's going to be seeing a lot over the days.

"Ahh, Sasha. You nearly got here late." Rhys mockingly said, sitting on the velvet couch as he was laying down, checking his watch to see it was 8:40.

"It's not my fault your damn office is so high." She walked over to the end of the couch, putting her hand on her hip as she stared at the lazy boss.

"Excuses, excuses. I'm pretty sure you love the view." He had his arm over his eyes, a faint smile on his tired face.

She peered over to the sky line being vividly shown through the expensive glass, slightly nodding at the view. "Yeah, ok, I actually really like it."

"Ha, called it."

She giggled.

"Well, you're not late, but get ready, we gotta head out soon to get you some professional looking outfits. I'm pretty sure you've already been stared down by some co-workers for wearing a pink hoodie with some jeans." He lumbered up, letting out a long groan as he did so.

"New clothes?" She pulled at her shirt, "What do I do with these then?"

"Just leave it in a bag? I dunno." His tone had carefree practically bathing it it.

He walked over to the small minibar, going behind the counter to pick up a bottle of Gin, dating all the way back to 1950. He took a brief glance at the label, before smiling proudly at it, doing a mock showcase to the personal assistant before pulling out a glass from seemingly nowhere, pouring the strong liquid out inside it.

"No way." She mockingly grinned, "You actually have something other than wine?"

"So, what I'm getting is that you don't want some." He held the bottle up, taking a drink of his hard liquid.

She simpered, giving a loud sigh before clomping over to the seat at the minibar, huffing as she swallowed her pride. "I would love that..."

"Boss." He viciously reminded, pulling out another glass as he shot a grin at her.

"-Boss." She added, feeling her last sap of dignity leave her body and shoot itself before the clink of glass awoke her. She look down to see the brown liquid at her end of the table.

"Well, drink up. It's going to be a long day." He waited for her to lift her glass, clinking them together before they chugged it down, Sasha being the only one to grimace at the burning liqueur trailing down her throat.

* * *

"How does this one look?"

She held up a pearly white, long, unbuttoned shirt, accompanied by a slim black overcoat, a black skirt, and see-through stockings.

"I mean, it looks pretty, um, cute." He clenched his fist, looking over to the side as his face glowed red, taking brief glances at the snickering girl.

"What's wrong boss, never been in a woman's clothes store." She looking in the mirror, looking at the clothes in different angles as she had a healthy blush on her face, settling on buying this one because it was cute.

"No, I'm not a pervert." He looked around, trying to ignore the weird stares the patrons were giving him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Coulda fooled me." She muttered under her breath as she shoved the clothes into her bag, it already being accompanied by many other clothes of all colors and sizes.

She walked over to the lingerie aisles of the big store, browsing the B-cup's before looking up to a blushing Rhys, who was quickly looking around before running up to Sasha. "I'll be over there by the small seats if you need me."

The girl lighthearted shook her head, "Alright Boss."

She looked over to the man as he quickly walked over to the seats, his jacket bouncing up and down as he strode. She sighed at the immature like actions from her new boss before turning over to the bras again, trying to decide which one he would find cute. Not that she really needed his approval, it's just... Hard to explain.

She settled with a dark purple one with black frills lining it, grabbing the matching panties before giddily jumping up, her mouth emitting a little squeak as she hoped he would love this. She gently placed it in her bag, taking prideful steps to the small dressing room in front of the man who was trying to get his mind off how she would look in the bras he saw and onto his phone. She drew open the curtain, throwing her large bag onto the seat before calling to the man.

"Imma be in here, don't leave me ok?"

The man looked up, giving her a quick nod before she shut the curtain, leaving her feet the only thing he was able to see before he set his mind back onto the phone.

...

It's only been one minute, and he was already bored. He had already refreshed his social media a countless amount of times before he heard a soft "Psst."

He lazily looked up, getting shocked as he saw Sasha's head poked out, full of red.

"I hate to say this, but I actually really need you!" She whisper-shouted, her face embarrassed, yet full of panic.

Rhys reluctantly got up, clenching his fist as he marched in, nearly shouting at the sight of Sasha in a purple bra wearing nothing else but tight suit pants. He slammed his back into the side of the narrow dressing room in panic, shutting his eyes as he stared down. "W-What happened?" He squeaked out.

"S-So, heh heh, it turns out, I kinda grew." She struggled with the pants waist, jumping clumsily up and down as she failed miserably at getting it off.

Rhys let out a long sigh, trying to compose himself as he tried to take control of the crazy situation. "So you need your boss to help you out."

"Y-Yes, please." She chuckled at herself, continuing to struggle with hem of the tight pants, doing a final jump as her head landing square into Rhys's chest, causing him hit the wall with an _oomph_.

Rhys softly pat Sasha's head, grabbing her naked shoulders as he pushed her away at arms length. "Don't worry, I got this."

Despite his serious face, it was still bright red and his voice was high and uncertain.

"R-Right."

They struggled in the small dressing room.

"How abou-"

"Ow! No!"

"Ok, then, how about this hole?"

"I already tried that."

"Oh, oh! I got it. Look, if I grab here..."

"Yeah..."

"Then I just..."

"Oh! I see!"

"Alright, now I just, pull!"

"Wait, don't pull so hard, Rhys! Rhys!"

The pants flew down her legs, causing her to forcefully fall over them. She threw her hands in the air, causing one hand to wrap itself tightly around his neck, and the other one to fall on his stomach. Rhys reacted rather quickly, wrapping his long arms around the girl's slim stomach, pulling her flat onto himself.

The two sat ever so still, their breaths mingling with each other due to how close they were. Rhys stared into her emerald green eyes, while she stared into his augmented hererochromia eyes. Sasha squirmed under his hold; when did her skin get so sensitive? Reality caught up with the day dreaming girl as Rhys gently pushed her away, face set ablaze with red as he muttered, "Um, you should finish changing so we can go I'm pretty sure we're needed at the office."

He walked away, much to the girls dismay, before he stopped at the curtain, sending a sideways glance at her that sent chills down her spine, "That bra looks cute on you, by the way."

He moved the red curtain out of the way, walking out silently before he closed it once more, leaving the starstruck girl to put a hand up to her chest, feeling her heart beat soar as she felt a giddy grin spread on her face, restraining the urge to jump up and down and scream to the heavens.

"I knew it."


End file.
